By BLOOD
by The Copper Key
Summary: SLASH. CWHP. A Severitus. When Snape learns about Harry's apparent lineage can he come to understand and care for the enigma that is Harry? Or will Harry's secrets destroy him? More warnings inside. ADOPTED. See Merula Aeolus for Info.


**BY BLOOD**

**By:** Cajai and the Copper Key

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Warnings:** SLASH. CWHP. HET. Severitus, OOC, OC, AU, cursing, violence, sexual content, Changes to appearances, Manipulative, but not evil Dumbledore, creatures, teenage pregnancy, smoking, abuse (Sexual/Verbal/Psychological/Physical), drinking, super powerful Harry, independent/political/dark Harry. Character bashing, one character death (But a happy ending), minor, mages

**Summary:** SLASH. CWHP. A Severitus. When Snape learns about Harry's apparent lineage can he come to understand and care for the enigma that is Harry? Or will Harry's secrets destroy him? More warnings inside.

**Pairings (Dominate/Submissive): **

**Past-** Severus Snape/Ash Winona Cali, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissus Black

**Future-** Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Bill Weasley/Fleur, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, George Weasley/Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom

_**Chapter One**_

Draco took a puff of his cigarette leaning against the fence in the isolated Muggle Park. His victim lay several feet away from him, hidden by the tall wild grass. Dressed in a tight black turtleneck, tight black jeans, a black trench coat and black combat boots he radiated an aura of danger, authority and sexuality. He was soon joined by his father, who glared momentarily at the cigarette that was held loosely in his fingers. "Draco, Maxine is calling. Fudge is getting suspicious about our program within the ministry. Time to leave. The auroras are on the way." Draco nodded and apparated. His father soon followed with a sigh.

BREAK

Snape sat staring at the delayed message in his hands.

Severus,

No don't throw this letter away Snape. This is too important for our childish squabble to get in the way. I will put this simply as I can. I've contacted you to tell you simply, Harry is not my son. He's yours. Lilly thought she could fool me into believing she was pregnant with my son, but I know the truth as I am sterile. Lilly also doesn't know that I have had Harry's name changed on his birth certificate, I named him Cristo Alexander Salazar Snape. I thought it would please you.

Now as to the reason for this deception and the reason I didn't tell you immediately. Lilly is a pure blood by the name Lady Ash Winona Cali, and as most know the Cali line are direct descendants of elves. She happens to be half elf making not only your son a pure blood, but a quarter elf. That is a dangerously powerful combination of lineage, something Voldermort would fight to possess. Lilly is an orphan, who was adopted by a line of squibs and renamed Lilly Evans. She also has Slytherin blood in her, though not as much as in you.

The reason I chose to marry Lilly was not so much for love, but to protect your child. Not as your child, but as a child that needed protection. Only Remus knows the truth and he has been sworn to silence.

I have sent you this letter on the day before Harry's fifteenth birthday because the charm the Harry is wearing will slowly begin to fade if it hasn't already. I believe Lilly had plans to make it permanent, but I botched the job. I know you'd hate to see my features on your child. Severus, it's most likely that I am dead, but knowing Harry he'll need a father please give him one.

The greatest git ever,

James Louis Potter

Snape knocked back yet another shot of vodka and stared forlornly at the fire. "Did you really hate me so much that you hid my child away from me…Lilly?" Severus whispered. "He's mine Lilly… how dare you. You knew I always wanted a child! And you made me hate and hurt him…" Snape whispered the last part. Snape had already gone to Dumbledore and demanded a parentage test, but Dumbledore instead produced undeniable evidence that Harry was indeed his son. Snape had nearly destroyed Dumbledore's office when he realized Dumbledore had hid the truth for so long. After much arguing, Snape declared his intentions to stop his spying career and claim his son. To Snape surprise Dumbledore had expected this and agreed as long as he could convince Harry to remove the glamour and take up the identity of Cristo, while 'Harry Potter' went off to train elsewhere. Tomorrow Snape would go and fetch Harry.

BREAK

Many things had been assumed about Harry James Potter by students and staff alike. For instance Harry Potter was an overall a mediocre student, but with a great talent for DADA and flying. It was also assumed he was a Gryffindor through and through. He was thought to be rash, impulsive, ignorant and harmless as a fly. Many things were assumed about Harry James Potter and only few were true.

Under the blood charms Lilly had placed on Harry, Harry looked remarkably like his father, Severus, but with influences of his mother. Harry had silky wavy mid-back length black hair that shone an iridescent blue and green in the sun light like a raven's glossy wings, a lean angular face instead of the boyish round face of James and skin as pale as newly fallen snow. But there the similarities ended, Harry had unnatural gold eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. He had plump soft blood red lips. He had an inhumanly beautiful effeminate body. Long graceful thin legs, lean hips, narrow shoulders, a round firm butt, a delicate bone structure, thin wrists and ankles, narrow feet and long thin fingered hands. He had a graceful swan-like neck that embellished his natural effeminate nature.

Now that he had turned fifteen the charm his mother had placed on his had begun to wear off. Harry was panicking, how was he to explain to the Dursleys about his appearance and his friends. Oh god! His friends! What would Ron do? This was disastrous! It was minutes after his birthday and he had felt a tingling sensation spread throughout his body before collapsing. When he woke awaken only an hour later to come face to face with Hedwig he saw his reflection in her eyes and nearly screamed. Looking in the mirror had brought him to now. Who the hell was he? And how the hell did this happen? He took several deep breaths to still his panic. After few moments the world came back in focus and he realized he was surrounded by owls. Slowly he got to his feet and accepted the parcels from them. Opening them, he smiled shakily at each gift.

Ron had sent his surprisingly enough a book of all things, however one must not overlook that it was a book on chess strategies. Ginny also sent him a book, but this one was on love charms. Harry sighed, he knew Ginny still had a crush on him and he wondered why Ron had yet to inform his family of his apparent sexual attraction to the same sex. Fred and George, while sending the usual prank equipment also sent him his secret passion, potions. Fred and George could be very observant and as the years passed they coaxed Harry to reveal to them more of his hidden nature and they accepted everything. So from them he received two books (The art of Potions; variables and reactions by Severus Snape, Potions; an advanced knowledge of destructive elements by Andrew Boom). From Mrs. Weasley Harry received the usual cake and meat pies. From Mr. Weasley Harry received… Batteries? From Bill Weasley Harry received a book on advanced curses and hexes. And then there was Charlie.

Charlie sent him a collection of wizard tall tales for children, along with a dragon's fang. There was a small note attached.

Harry,

Harry Birthday. I hope all is well and those beastly muggles aren't doing anything to harm you or so help me god they'll wish they never laid a finger on you! You've always said you never really had a childhood and were always curious what a wizard's childhood was like, so I've sent you some of my favorite children stories. Sorry they're not in the best shape. The Dragon's fang is Norbert's baby tooth. I sent the rest of Norbert's teeth to Hagrid. I hope all is well and I'm sure I can say all of us Weasleys miss you!

Sincerely,

Charlie Weasley

Harry pulled the books against his chest and smile contently. He didn't know when it had happened, but slowly Charlie had become his favorite Weasley. Even over Ron.

Hermione sent Harry a book of remediate Charms, Luna sent Harry a book of poetry and finally Neville sent Harry two massive books one on beginners healing and the second of teaching. Hagrid his usual rock cakes and a small gift for Hedwig. Harry sunk slowly onto his bed and fell into for once a peaceful sleep.

BREAK

It was the next day after a particularly brutal beating by his Uncle for the 'freaky' changes to his appearance, that Harry first became aware of his growing magical abilities. Whilst lying on the floor boards of his room, trying not to move to avoid pain, Harry in a fit of desperation summoned a potion from his dresser using wand-less magic in his delirious state. He though nothing of it first as he gulped down his medicine, but afterwards in would be seared into his memory.

BREAK

Across the country Hermione stared at particular page in a book.

'**A mage is the highest level of magical placement within the magical world. The mage's abilities usually appear on their fourteen or fifteenth birthday. Eight to nine mages are born in a generation and subconsciously are drawn to each other. These mages together form a group to perform high level spell casting. There are nine positions in a group. **

**THE LEADER**

**The leader usually possesses two strains of creature blood, can perform wand-less, silent magic. They are known to be natural empaths and possesses an astounding aptitude for Occlumency/Ligilimency after their transformation. They are also unmatched healers. What declares them as the leader is their natural charisma, dual nature, their leadership and teaching skills and finally their unsurpassable power. Each generation of leaders are more powerful than the one before.**

**THE ASSASSIN**

**The assassin, while in nature seemingly a threat to the leader is undyingly loyal to him and only him. They possess characteristics that are best suited for an assassin and this position is usually passed down from father to son or mother to daughter.**

**THE BEAST-SPEAKER**

**The beast speaker doesn't develop their ability till their early twenties and is usually older than the rest of the group. However, this does not dissuade their loyalty and love for the group. The beast speaker in natural drawn to animals and when their ability develops they have the ability to speak to animals of both the natural and magical kind.**

**THE SEER**

**The seer usually has a dreamy quality about her, until The Seer turns thirteen, during which the seer abilities begin to develop. They are usually the youngest of the group.**

**THE PLANT TAMER**

**The plant tamer is naturally inclined towards Herbology and their fifteenth birthday they develop a talent to control plants or speed up their growth.**

**THE FIRST ELEMENTAL**

**The first elemental is usually book smart, but has a suppressed fiery temper coinciding with their ability to control ice and fire. Though fire develops first, followed by ice.**

**THE SECOND ELEMENTAL**

**The Second elemental has a dual temperament, they can be quick witted and sarcastic one minute and the next realistic and helpful. They control wind and earth. This usually develops on their thirteenth birthday and is second youngest in the group.**

**THE MIND MASTERS**

**These two are usually a pair of twins or they can be very close siblings. They have a natural affinity to mutated mind magics, such as telekinesis (the ability to move things with their minds). They also have telepathy which they will possess first between each other at a very early age before developing allowing them to read others' minds. **

**The group often possesses soul mates as their destinies are so interwoven.**

**POSSIBLE SOUL MATE MATCHES**

**The Beast Speaker and the Leader or the Assassin and the Leader**

**The Assassin and the Plant Tamer of the Assassin and Seer or the Assassin and the Second elemental**

**The First Elemental and a Mind Master or the First Elemental and the Second Elemental**

**The Second Elemental and the Assassin or the Second Elemental and a Mind master**

**The Seer and the Assassin or the Seer and a Mind master'**

"I'm a mage." Hermione whispered holding her hand up she snapped her fingers and her hand was engulfed with flames that did not burn her skin, but the stuff around her.

BREAK

Severus Snape quickened his pace to the Dursley household. He was to put it simply both terrified and anxious to pick up his son. Quickly he pressed the door bell. Moments later a boy, who oddly enough looked like a small whale opened the door and then immediately upon seeing him covered his backside and squealing he ran into the other room. Taking that as 'you're welcome to come in' Snape entered and paused in the front hall as an enraged man that surely wouldn't fit in an elevator without suffocating came at him screaming. "Get out FREAK! You're not welcome here. You unnatural creature. All you freaks should die. Get out of my house, you freak!" To say the least Severus was taken back. He always thought Harry lived in a household where his relatives worshiped him and coddled him, but this was just beyond belief.

"Where is Harry?" Snape demanded impatiently ignoring the man's redundant insults.

"What? You want that freak?" The man leered.

"Yes. Where is he?"

The obese man gestured towards the stairs before waddling out of the room. Following the fat man's directions with some revulsion Snape made it up the stairs. First he opened the door to a particularly large room scattered with toys and such. Finding no one in there, he shut the door. Next was the master bedroom. And finally Severus came to a door with a multitude of locks stained with blood. A horrid stench filter from under the door. 'They wouldn't! Would they?' with growing apprehension Snape undid the locks and opened the door. What met his eyes was a sight that made his blood boil. His Son lay in his own blood and piss, unable to move due to wounds and malnourishment. Luckily the boy was still breathing albeit shallowly. Severus scampered over his son and pulled the boy to his chest. Harry lay limp in his arms.

Rage boiling in his veins Snape summoned Harry's stuff and shrunk them slipping them into his pocket before charging down the stairs and yelling over his shoulder. "This is not the end to this Dursley, you will pay! I'm calling Child Services!" He yelled the last bit, when he was in the middle of the street making the neighbors well aware. Snape then placed Harry in a rented care and drove off till he found a sheltered Alley and apparated himself and the boy.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Please Review! **arry?Hef**


End file.
